Distractions
by rockandtide
Summary: Derek has a habit that Reid finds not only distracting, but irresistable.


Sometimes, Spencer could swear having an eidetic memory was more of a curse. Sure, he was able to assist in solving cases almost one hundred percent of the time, and there was the fact that it aided him in completing his favorite task, reading, at a ridiculous pace. But the blessing also gave him the ability to focus on multiple things at once, and while he lounged on the couch in the condo he shared with his boyfriend attempting to read through file after file of paperwork, he found his attention to be lacking on the job at hand.

It wasn't his fault, however, and he tried to keep his cool. No, the fault lie solely on said boyfriend, Derek Morgan, sprawled out on his stomach across the couple's living room floor, working on the same task as Spencer. Okay, it wasn't technically the darker man's fault; Spencer reminded himself that absent-minded leg shaking was a natural human behavior associated with the fight-or-flight instinct, and they'd only just returned from a particularly rough case that'd kept the team on edge and without sleep for nearly three days. He knew how involved in cases Derek tended to get both physically and mentally, and he tried to sympathize with the man, but right now he was having a particularly hard time. That little subconscious habit of his partner's caused Reid a lot of grief; the way his gluteus maximus moved was, Reid blushed to himself as he thought, other-worldly, and certainly distracting, damn it.

Normally Spencer wouldn't mind such a distraction, would welcome it even, but tonight in particular he simply wanted to finish his files and go to bed, as they had to be up at four to depart for another case first thing in the morning. He knew what could come of this, and knew he may very well not perform his best in the morning with such a lack of sleep and his mind wandering…elsewhere.

Besides, having to explain to Derek the trigger of his…erm- arousal would only be mortifying. The two communicated very well, but some things, Spencer thought, a man was allowed to have to himself. And probably should, on that note.

"How's it coming, Der?" The slender man asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible and making a point not to look up at the man through the lens of his large club master-style glasses. Still, eidetic memory and genius brain of his kicking in, he managed to catch the slight grin the man made behind the pencil he was chewing on as he responded "Three down, six to go. Where you at, 8 of 6?" He joked, and Spencer swore internally. He hoped his question might snap the man out of the leg/gorgeous rear-end shaking, to no avail. "Finishing my sixth now." He answered, trying to regroup himself and ignore Derek as he chuckled and wiggled away. He decided maybe taking a break would help clear his mind, and reasoned tea was probably a better idea than coffee at this late hour.

A couple minutes passed while Spencer waited for the Keurig to brew the second cup of mint tea intended for his boyfriend. As the machine finished, he grabbed the two mugs in either hand and made his way back toward the entrance of the den. The man took a deep breath to regroup himself, prepared to form any conversation or take any action necessary to keep his attention…elsewhere. He almost laughed to himself as he thought of how ridiculous he was being.

_For God's sake, you're a grown man, Reid. How many degrees do you have? Pull yourself together. Besides, Derek's a restless man. He'll probably be in a completely different sitting position by now for…_

"…GOD'S SAKE, MORGAN!" Spencer exclaimed, nearly choking on the sip he'd taken while entering the room. Derek was in a different position by now, alright. Instead of laying on the floor with that delicio…with that distracting habit of his, he was now completely bent over in the corner, boxer-covered behind aimed toward Reid, apparently trying to unplug his laptop from the corner outlet with what appeared to be some difficulty.

Derek, still bent over trying to wiggle the outlet free from the wall, was a little surprised by the use of his surname and shot a look over his shoulder at the man that expressed complete confusion, and a hint of what looked to Reid to be a question about his sanity.

"Uhm, yes, baby boy?" He questioned, and between the distracting body part aimed his way and the nickname Reid had to swallow hard to keep himself from squealing as he answered.

"Can you just…put that thing away for the night?" He asked nearly breathlessly, clearly agitated. Derek furrowed his brow in confusion even more.

"Baby, that's what I'm tryin' to do here, but the damn thing is stuck in…"

"That…that isn't what I'm referring to." He said, embarrassed now as he looked down at the floor and clenched his fists at his side, willing the perspiration that he felt forming on his forehead or the fast creeping arousal he was feeling to disappear. He mentally thanked the heavens that he'd worn one of Derek's loose fitting shirts that tented him and nearly went to his knees, hiding the evidence. He tried to keep his composure while Derek kept his gaze on him and decided that now would probably be a good idea to remove himself from the situation entirely.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm just exhausted. I-I think I'll go to bed now." He turned on his heel and prayed he'd be able to escape the room without Morgan catching on to anything, but to no such luck.

"Oh no no, pump your breaks, doctor." Reid heard from behind him. Derek's voice now sounded amused. Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling and silently cursing their profession, Spencer froze in place, hunching a little more to continue hiding the obvious evidence. He knew Derek was on to something.

Derek stood up straight and walked up behind the man. He tapped him on the shoulder with his finger twice, and made eye contact with the other as he turned around. He studied Spencer's face, then gave him a quick up-and-down with his eyes.

"You're sweating, baby, you feeling okay?" He asked suspiciously, to which Reid nodded curtly at. "Fine, just warm in here is all."

"It's January, Spencer; I was getting a little chilly here in my boxers myself." The other responded slyly.

Reid dared a look at the man's underwear and then the floor, wishing foolishly that he could somehow manage to melt into a puddle and absorb into the carpet.

"Strange, maybe I'm just worked up. You know, the case and all."

"Worked up, huh? You sure it's the case?" He cocked an eyebrow as an ear-to-ear grin emerged on his face. The smaller man nodded curtly, eyes still on the floor.

"Huh. Well, I didn't want to mention it but your eyes are pretty dilated…"

"Will you quit profiling me, Derek? I'm fine." Morgan wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh. So uh, tell me…liking what you see, pretty boy?" He asked, to which Reid gave no response other than a dramatic eye roll. Morgan continued…

"Hm…" He said, and put his hands on the man's slender hips as he pulled them quickly toward his own.

Busted.

"Well, well, well. Doctor Reid…_are you an ass man_?"

Spencer sighed in defeat and scolded the man, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Damn it Derek, it's been a long week, and we start another immediately in the morning, but you had to go and wear that-that cloth that accentuates that damn thing and do that little subconscious foot-tick that makes your ass move and flex all irresistible and DAMN IT DEREK YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SEX BEFORE AN EARLY MORNING.."

Morgan nodded as he bit his lip to keep from laughing, though not bother to hide that million-dollar smile.

"Sure I do, I know you're much more at ease, much less hard on yourself and…"

"Much more distracted, meaning not as likely to perform as well as my potential allows." He pointed out, nearly whining now, as Derek hadn't yet removed his pelvis from the other man's, and he could feel that Derek was clearly starting to…enjoy the contact as well.

Derek moved his hands from Spencer's waist to take the man's hands into his own, then moved to place the long, slender fingers over his own firm backside.

"Derek…" Spencer warned, though not making any movement to resist.

"Mmm?" The man responded, moving his own hands to Spencer's small backside.

Spencer bit his lip as he battled internally with himself. Finally, he let out a frustrated, exasperated, nearly wanton cry and used those hands to push Derek into him further, and he crushed his lips onto the other's.

"You're going to pay for this." he said, not bothering to move his lips from Morgan's own smirking pair as he squeezed Derek's rear firmly, increasing the contact even more.

Morgan laughed into the kiss and breathed, "Looking forward to it," with a slap against the other man's.


End file.
